Car Ride
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: You freakin pushed me into a pond!" Troy is jealous because of the date Gabriella is going to go on so he does something about it that wasn't gentleman like and causes Gabriella to get angry. a response to ZA angels write-off challenge ONESHOT TxG


**A/N: Here's the oneshot I promised! This is for the ZA angels fanfiction write off. Sorry it came late. My internet wasn't working for some reason. Troyella oneshot! Review! Anyways the words in italics is the flashback.**

**Disclaimer: hello you have reached the disclaimer hotline. This author is too embarrased to admit that she owns nothing...at all and is probably tearing up right now. So on her behalf she does not own anything you are familiar with, the High School Musical cast or anything you are familiar with. Any comments (**ahem that means to review**) please leave your comments after the story beeppppppppp**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends, but at this very moment not any more.

"You freakin' pushed me into the pond!" Gabriella Montez screamed to her best friend, no wait ex-bestfriend, Troy Bolton.

"See, that was an accident" Troy tried to reason with her. "Don't you still wanna go on that date with what's-his-face? Oh wait I think it's Johnny, no wait it's Jakey." Inside Troy wanted to laugh. Yes, he was starting to get on his best friend's nerves.

Gabriella tried to act calm but with just one look, you can tell, she was not calm. With her talking through her gritted teeth and her glare so cold she was faraway from calm. "I'm wet you idiot, I wanna get home, AND HIS NAME IS CODY!"

Troy was just wondering how this happened in the first place.

(Flashback)

_"So exactly what's this restaurant called?" Troy asked Gabriella while looking on the road._

_"EL' Boutique" Gabriella answered._

_Gabriella was going on a date and Troy was jealous._

_Spelled j-e-a-l-o-u-s_

_Jealous- __feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages_

_In this case the definition was:_

_jealous- Troy._

_He believed that Gabriella was going on a date with this guy she met on the street._

_"I really don't think you should be going out with someone you met on the street. I mean something can happen to you! What's his name again? Oh yea Kevin or something like that." Troy glanced over at her. She was playing with her fingers but immediately stopped and turned her head to him. "First off Troy, his name is __**Cody not Kevin. **__Second, he goes to East High and he isn't a street person. THIRD, HE IS PART OF THE DACATHLON TEAM! I've told you over and over how much I wanted to go out with him. And if you don't remeber you said and I qoute "Yea, yea he's smart. But does he have the looks? How about the body?" NEWSFLASH TROY, people are cute just the way their personality is!"_

_Wow! She was just yelling at Troy Bolton, her best friend, but especially Troy Bolton, her crush. His eyes turned slightly grayish unlike his usual bright, blue eyes which meant he was angry._

_He was going to burst any moment from the outburst she just gave. "Yea well why do you want to go out with him anyway? You and I both know that you only liked him for one week."_

_He was telling the truth. The first week he came as a new student, Gabriella started liking him; she wanted to go out with him. But, once she got to know him he was showing off his intelligence to other people which annoyed her._

_The rest of the way there was complete silence. _

_They drove to the parking lot of EL' Botique and Troy parked the car near a beautiful pond. Gabriella rushed out of the car and was walking towards the restaurant. Troy was itching...itching to get Gabriella away from that boy, away from that date. Yes, he has a huge ego, an ego big enough to get the girl he loves and __save__ her from __one date._

_Troy too, raced out of the car, but instead of towards the restaurant, towards Gabriella. The next thing you know, Troy pushes his hands to Gabriella's shoulder and she falls backwards...and into the pond. She reached the surface of the water to catch her breath but came out of the water all wet._

_(end of flashback)_

Gabriella started to leave the parking lot and onto the road. Meanwhile, Troy raced back into his car and back onto the road. He slowed down once he saw Gabriella's figure on the sidewalk. It was getting late and dark so there really wasn't much cars.

"Gabriella I'm sorry. Now, please get into the car"

"No." She simply responded. She shivered. it wan't windy but it was really breezy. Her clothes were wet and she was cold.

"Look you're wet. If you get into the car I'll let you borrow some sweats and a shirt I have in the trunk." he bribed. If she got sick, it would probably be all his fault. Then Gabriella would tell his mom and his mom wouldn't be so happy about this one.

She ignored him and kept walking while Troy slowly steered his Audi next to her. "So now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

She still said nothing and looked straight ahead. Her dress was soggy and her hair in bits of tangles.

"Fine I'll play." Troy said. Gabriella gave him one glance and smirked. He knew why she was smirking. He and she both knew that everytime Gabriella played silent treatment on him, she would win.

After two minutes of the game, Troy was starting to get frustrated. "Arrrgh Gabriella, just get your ass in the car!" She looked at him once again victoriously. She won again. She simply shook her head no and kept walking. Honestly, she wanted to take the car ride Troy offered. Her feet was starting to hurt and she was exhausted.

"Get in the car" He warned in a low voice. His voice was cold. It actually freaked Gabriella out a bit.

"No" She said trying to pro-ject the same attitude.

"Get in the car" he said louder.

"Make me" Gabriella gave him a glare.

_Make her get in the car?_

"Gabriella, this is the last time I'm gonna warn you, get in the car!" Okay he just raised his voice at her.

"And I told you to make me get in the car 'cause if you didn't get it I don't need you to get me home!" This wasn't about Gabriella getting pushed into the pond and missing her date anymore, no sir, it was now about Gabriella choosing whether or not she would get in the car.

Troy parked his car to the side, took the keys, and got out of the car. Gabriella immediately stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard his car door slam shut.

Before she knew it, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and her legs, carrying her bridal style. She knew it was Troy and she saw she was being taken to the passenger seat of his car. She kept moving and shaking trying to make Troy struggle. It didn't work though, It made Troy tighten the grip on her waist. She giggled. It was like one of those action movies when someone gets kidnapped.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked.

"I'm still mad at you" Gabriella said but she was still smiling.

Once Troy put Gabriella into the passenger seat he ran to the driver's seat (**lol i forget what this seat is called :) )**

He started driving the regular speed limit but it was still silent.

"Why'd you do it?" Gabriella said breaking the silence.

"What?" he was acting dumb. He actually knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to go back to the topic.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why'd you have to push me into a pond?"

"Because I felt like it"

"You don't feel like doing things like that Troy. There's always a reason behind things. You can't just push me into a pond and say you felt like it."

"Sure I can. I just did."

"Troy I mean it. Stop being such a wise guy. You act like you can do anything, anywhere when truth is you know you can't. You act like you're better than everyone."

"Oh so now you're criticizing my personality? Yea well there's stuff wrong with you're personality too! You always uh " Troy had nothing to say. He loved her personality in every way.

"Yea 'cause you have nothing to say."

"You really wanna know why?" She waited for her to nod which she did. "Cause I'm in love with you. I love you.And I don't think there is anything wrong with your personality! I pushed you into the pond so you would get wet and not go on the date! I was jealous, there, I said it."

She didn't say anything.

It was quiet the rest of their way there. Once they were at Gabriella's house, Gabriella grabbed her purse. She opened the door but before she got out she waited.

"The only reason I didn't say anything was because I wanted to know how nervous you would get. You probably do love me because your hands were getting sweaty during the car ride and you would let go of the wheel to wipe them on you shirt." She giggled. "I love you too"

She turned around gave Troy a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Troy then pulled out his phone.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Just a after before Gabriella made her way out of Troy's car, Gabriella was walking towards her house when her cell rang. She stopped walking and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?" She answered the phone too lazy to even look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Gabi, guess what?" As soon as she heard this voice, she already knew who it was. She didn't answer the question but just nodded her head waiting for the answer. "I love you."

"Troy, I love you too." Just like an instinct, she turned around expecting to see no one there. She found out that Troy's car was still parked in front of her house with Troy still in it. Their eyes met and Troy gave Gabriella a gentle smile. Gabriella turned around again, looking at her front door once again. "You're still here?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked her jokingly.

"No" Gabriella said laughing. Troy's ears perked up after she had heard her laugh.

"Gabriella, be my girlfriend please?" Gabriella was wide-eyed. He had sound like a little boy asking for a toy; it sounded so cute.

Gabriella turned around again to be facing Troy's car. She jogged back and opened Troy's car door. She slipped into the passenger seat and leaned towards Troy. Her mouth was near Troy's ear.

"Yea" Gabriella whispered To Troy's ear. Her voice was so gentle and barely audible but the way she said it sent goosebumps to Troy's spine.

"Huh?"

"Yea I'll be your girlfriend but only 'cause I'm in love with you" They both leaned in to meet lips. Once they did, they kissed each other passionately. Then they pulled apart.

"I'm in love with a loveable idiot" Gabriella said smiling.

"I'm in love with a hot nerd" Gabriella gasped. "I hate you."

"no you don't" Troy said knowing he was right.

"Yea I know." Seh said smiling.

**AN: So how was that oneshot? I enjoyed writing it so please review! I'm in writer's block for I'm a backstabber so help please! Review the oneshot please!**

**Xoxoxox zanessa101totally aka Jamie**


End file.
